Unexpected
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: What started as a mere nightmare for Thatch soon turns into a reality as Thatch AND Casper are kidnapped by the demon Septimus. But they soon learn that even Fatch can't defeat this demon, and they begin to welcome death. And then... they get saved by someone they don't even know. Just who exactly IS this new found creature? And why did he save them? Oc warning, rated T for blood.
1. Nightmare

**Anyway, to whoever's reading this, this might be confusing to the royal blood line plot I've done on my previous story "The pain of a vampire" (which I would recommend reading first). But please stick with it, and I'll try my best to make it make sense. **

**Also, I WAS going to type up the whole story before publishing, but I haven't been working on it lately, and maybe knowing you all will be waiting for the next chspter will motivate me better. :) Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

An orange devils tail slowly wrapped its way around the young creatures neck, causing him to hiss at the burning sensation. His entire body had already been in pain... the fiery tail didn't exactly help. He tried to pull away... but it hurt to move.

" You're pathetic little man. "

The boy didn't say anything, afraid of getting hit again. Finally the tail left, causing the boy to let his head drop, unable to keep it lifted. Rolling his heavy purple irises to the right, his gaze was met by the ghosts pale blue eyes. Casper's eyes. The ghost wasn't nearly as beaten up as the other, but he was chained down by special ghost chains. He was completely trapped.

" Hey! "

The demon-thing snapped, using the flat end of his tail to slap the other across the face. Immediately the boy looked back down, not daring to look away again.

" Pay attention! Especially if you want to live! "

Tears began to well up in the creatures eyes, the pain starting to get to him again.

" I need you awake and alive! He will be here soon. "

_'He will be here soon... ' _The child mentally moaned. '_ Who was "he" again? So tired... can't... stay... '_

" HEY! "

The creatures head snapped up to the yell, looking straight into the demons crimson eyes and fiery hair. Said demon suddenly lifted a knife, getting a gasp of fear from Casper.

" No! "

The ghost cried.

" You can't! "

The fire demon sneered at the ghost, bringing the knife closer to the others throat.

" Watch me. "

Casper gasped as the demon lunged over to the others neck.

" Noo! Thatch! "

* * *

The young vampire awoke with a start, springing up and hitting his head on the coffin.

" Ouch! "

He hissed, rubbing his forehead.

After taking a moment to gather his bearings, Thatch slowly lifted the top of his coffin up with a creak and quietly slipped out, heading to the boys wash room. Once there, he turned on the taps and began to splash some water on his face. Particularly around his eyes. He felt so tired... yet at the same time, he didn't want to go back to sleep.

Turning the taps off, the young creature slowly made his way out into the halls. But instead of going back to the dorm, he merely pressed against the wall and let his body slide to the floor. He was, again, tired. But... he really didn't want to have that dream again. He hasn't told anyone this... but he'd been having that very dream for DAYS now. It was so strange... but it felt as if someone, somewhere, was trying to tell him something. He knew this wasn't possible of course, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was gonna happen.

Thatch yawned, his need for sleep catching up to him._ ' C-can't... ' _He mentally whined._ ' ... Sleep... '_

" Hey kid. "

Thatch was so tired, he'd almost missed that call towards him. Looking up, he found it was Fatch's ghostly brother Dusk. The taller creature was kneeling down to his level, looking at his softly.

" Shouldn't you be asleep? "

... The younger didn't answer the question; he'd fallen asleep. And it took Dusk a couple of seconds to notice that. But slowly he smiled, scooping the child into his arms and carrying him back to bed.

* * *

**Not bad eh? I love how Thatch is dreaming of the future. Comment if you agree! ;)**


	2. Trouble brewing

**I'm excited and proud. :3 I hope you all like!**

* * *

" Dude Thatch. "

Fatch muttered, pointing to the rings beneath the younger's eyes.

" You look like death. Are you all right? "

Thatch managed a weak smile, looking up from his science book. They were all in professor Burns class right now, and the two vampires weren't really paying attention to the dragon anymore.

To be perfectly honest... Thatch really WASN'T feeling well. His lack of sleep was beginning to make him feel a little queasy... and his head was beginning to hurt. He hardly ever got sick... but then again... he was exhausted. Not that he'd ever admit that. But slowly he nodded, letting his eyes droop.

" I'm fine. "

Lie... that nightmare... why did he keep having it? And why did it feel so... so real? And that demon... darn it what was with that demon?! He swore, that thing was freakin stalking him! And now it was dream stalking him!

Thatch cupped his face in his hands, the need for sleep catching up to him again. His eyes felt so heavy... and the headache was now beginning to form right behind his eyes. The worst possible place to get a headache...

Just then he felt something sharp, almost piercing, poke into his side, getting him to snap up and turn to face the older vampire. The other was holding a strange shaped vial of a purple liquid, carefully pushing it into the creatures hands.

" Drink up. "

Thatch slowly took it, popping the cork off of it. Truth be told here, he was a little afraid of drinking it. Not that he didn't trust Fatch or anything, he was just afraid of how it would taste. Slowly, he began to chug the vial liquid, almost gagging at the horrid taste. Normally bad tastes wouldn't bother a creature. But this... this was terrible. Once done, the vampire stuck her tongue out, moaning a bit as his stomach seemed to growl further.

... Yet... oddly enough... he began to feel... better. His headache was going away, his stomach had settled, and he even felt less tired. Thatch felt his eyes widen, slowly turning to the older.

" W-what was that? "

Fatch smiled, slowly taking the vial from the others hands.

" Just a potion Dusk taught to me. Tastes nasty as all hell, but cures whatever ails you. "

Wow. Who knew the royal family was so skilled with potions.

* * *

Some time had passed since then, and Thatch was alone in the dorm now. He felt a lot less paranoid now, but just couldn't seem to fall asleep. Classes were over now, and there was still a lot of time until lights out, but he thought he should probably rest early tonight. He already knew he was going to have that nightmare again. Naturally. He'd been having it for days now. But if he was going to have it, then he might as well TRY to get a bit of sleep. And going to bed early would do just that.

Again though, he was having a hard time actually GETTING to sleep, and was constantly rolling over within the coffin. And believe me, tossing and turning in a coffin was NOT fun.

Finally, Thatch propped open the lid and crawled out, heading to the washroom. He figured a drink would help him relax. Once there, he turned on the tap, leaning forward and taking a rather graceful drink. There weren't any cups, so he really didn't have much of a choice.

When he felt satisfied, he turned the water off and began heading back to the dorm, fully prepared to sleep. The water did help, and he was ready to go to bed. However, when he got there, he was slightly surprised to find the schools friendly ghost there, floating up into his bed._ ' Great. ' _The vampire thought sarcastically. _' Now I'll have to listen to him laughing at his grave robbers comic all night. '_

Grudgingly, the creature slipped into his coffin, preparing to close the lid, when he heard the ghost give out a ear splitting shriek. Jumping up to the point of nearly hitting his head on the lid, Thatch turned around to see a bizarre orange demon holding Casper's hands behind his back with one hand, and covering his mouth with the other.

_' ... This demon... ' _Thatch whispered mentally, a shiver of fear running down his spine._ ' ... I... I saw him in the fire... ' _More and more realization continued to dawn on the child as he could've sworn his face had turned pale. _' ... and I've seen him... in my dreams... ' _Said orange skinned demon grinned, his fangs flashing menacingly.

" Hello there Thatch. "

He hissed, once again spreading fear through out the creatures system. It... it knew his name?!

" I've been waiting for this. Just come with me now and we'll do this the easy way. "

Out of reflex, Thatch began to back away, shaking his head.

" No... "

He whimpered.

" ... No, no! "

The demons grin vanished, a harsh glare setting in.

" Now. "

He hissed, now purely tucking Casper beneath his arm. Thatch felt his eyes dilate even further, now attempting to take off in a sprint. Unfortunately for him, the demon had snaked his long devils tail down and around the creatures legs and upper body, sending the poor boy to the ground with a thump. The orange one sneered, lifting the vampire up to his face and upside down.

" I guess I was right. "

The demon hissed, causing Thatch's lips to quiver in absolute terror.

" R-right about what? "

" ... I knew you were trouble. "

Bringing the bat boy closer to Casper, the demon pulled out a note, placing it on Fatch's bed before vanishing with the children.

* * *

Fatch staggered slightly as he made his way to the dorm. He was tired to say the least. He'd had a long day... he was a little unsure why, the day'd just felt long.

... Almost immediately Fatch knew something was wrong. The entire room just had this... sinister aura to it. He just knew something bad had happened. Slowly, his eyes landed on the crisp white paper on his sheer black sheets. That... was NEVER a good sign. Picking it up, he slowly began reading it. And was he EVER horrified at what he read.

_" Dear Fatch, _

_As you might have noticed, Casper and Thatch are gone. If you want to see them again, alive, then follow these steps exactly:_

_1: come to my lair. Think carefully, as its tricky to find. _

_2: come alone. If you even THINK about telling someone about this I will kill the kids. _

_3: be ready to fight. I shall not hold back in combat. _

_The reason I chose this over a ton of cash is beyond your comprehension. Be here soon. That is, if you want to see them unharmed. _

_Signed, Septimus. "_

* * *

**Omg... Even I'M excited! And I wrote it! X3 Keep reading s'il vous plaît! R&R! :D**


	3. Preparing for battle

**Again, extremely excited! Enjoy!**

**That's all I have to say. XD**

* * *

"… Oh my goodness… "

Fatch muttered, slowly putting down the note. How could this have happened? Who could possibly hate his or them to the point of kidnapping them? Especially Casper… that kid was one of the nicest people anyone would ever meet!

… What could he do…? He knew he had to fix this… but he didn't even know where they were. He couldn't save them if he didn't know where they were! The vampire sighed, trying to keep his inner demon at bay. He also knew he couldn't lose his cool now. One little temper tantrum, and it was game over. He wouldn't be able to get control of himself in time to really save them.

Maybe he could talk to Jack. Jack WAS a demon. Heck he was an alpha demon! Surely he'd know something about where they went. Even if it was little! Some information was better than NO information. Slowly, the prince began to head down stairs, shoving the ransom note into his pocket.

To be honest… he was a little afraid of going up against this demon. It seemed very powerful, and fire wasn't exactly a good element for his icy skin. This was SURE to leave at least one burn mark on him. But he knew he had to do this. Casper and Thatch's lives were currently at stake. He couldn't let them down.

Turning the corner and heading into the cafeteria, he was actually surprised to find the shadow demon there, sitting at a table all alone, eating those bizarre octopus tentacle… things. Fatch had personally never understood why the other students liked eating those things. They were disgusting. But then again… Fatch had grown up on human food. He'd never really enjoyed creature food. Slowly the boy approached the shadow demon, quickly getting his attention. Jack slowly smiled, putting his fork down.

" You know you should be in bed Fatch. "

He said in a mocking tone, and was Fatch EVER glad the dedmon was feeling better. He was so boring while he was sick…

" What are you doing up? "

" Well, for one, I'm almost eighteen. "

Fatch said, returning the mocking with sarcasm. But now was the time to get serious.

" And two, I was wondering where a demon would keep some one captive. "

Almost immediately Jack's smile fell, quickly replaced by a look of question.

" And… you want to know that… why?"

Fatch slowly sat across from him, folding his hands over the table. He wanted sooo badly to let someone, even Jack, know what was going on, that stupid demon told him specifically NOT to tell anyone. That he'd have to come alone. And darn it, he couldn't take any risks with that. How demons know if you've disobeyed them was beyond the vampires comprehension.

" Just curious. You used to vanish all the time back when I lived with you. "

Jack laughed a little, crossing his arms, and Fatch HAD to smile a bit as well.

" Yeah, I had to keep some other demons in line. "

Oh right. Since Juan Carlos was gone, Jack had to be their leader. Must be difficult... demons could be stubborn as hell.

" Well, there was a place I often went. It was called Nerezza. "

" Isn't that a name? "

Fatch questioned lightly, getting a nod from Jack.

" Yes. A name for darkness. It's a small world to us demons, and only the powerful ones can get there. The world of darkness... Nerezza. That's where I'd normally go. It was a nice, secluded spot. Good for torture. "

Fatch shivered upon hearing torture. Who knows what that stupid demon was doing to them right now?!

* * *

An hour had passed, and Septimus was beginning to get impatient. Seriously, even THIS shouldn't be too hard to figure out. Growling, he turned on his heels, walking closer to his captives.

Casper's restrainment was rather difficult, but the orange demon eventually managed to find some ghost proof iron chains to keep the spirit down and secure. Thatch, on the other hand, was fairly easy to restrain, and was now suspended from the ground with regular chains. And, just in case, the chains had a spell on them to adjust if Thatch decided to turn into a bat.

Now, due to the demons severe case of boredom, he figured a bit of torture wouldn't hurt. After all... the had to find SOME way to hurry Fatch the hell up. And he never did say he wouldn't hurt them.

Again, due to Casper being a ghost and everything, torture wouldn't affect him as much. Ghosts don't bleed, and wouldn't die/go to the afterlife from too much pain. And besides... even though Septimus was fairly certain that Fatch couldn't kill him... he didn't want to take the risk.

So he'd probably just pick on Thatch. The stupid vampire was shaking from fear anyway! Why avoid the fun?! Slowly, for a frightening effect, the demon stalked over to the shaking child, grinning like a mad man. He brought his tail up and used the flat end to lift the boys head up. Hopefully his fiery temperature would help add to the pain.

" You know kid. "

He hissed, getting the creature to noticeably gulp.

" I personally don't have anything against you. You've got potential. But... sadly for you... you also keep Fatch's spirits up. Both of you do. "

The two creatures eyes grew wide, never knowing that they did so much for the older creature.

" Which is why you must be bait. And since mister princy isn't here yet... I get to teach you a little lesson about torture. "

Bringing his claws up, he sneered and slashed them from the bottom of his face to his cheek. Thatch tried so hard not to give the demon the satisfaction of hearing a scream... not even realizing that he had screamed. Septimus grinned, enjoying the screams of anguish.

" Perfect. "

He hissed, scratching swiftly across the boys stomach before walking off. Once out of sight, Casper immediately turned towards Thatch, only to see tears dripping down the others face. He wanted more than anything to comfort him right now... but he couldn't move... as he was opening his mouth to say something, Septimus came back, but holding a book. Casper felt his eyes narrow; he swore, he's seen that book before...

" Do you know what this is, ghost boy? "

Casper remained silent, unsure if he should even DARE answering. Septimus grinned; at least the kid was smart.

" Well... it just so happens to be Fatch's journal. "

Even Thatch looked up in shock at what he heard.

" I just thought I should read a bit of it. You know, to irritate him a little. "

Clearing his throat, the orange one began to read aloud a few pages.

_" And so the days go on_

_And my life continued to unfold_

_And as my pain stays behind_

_More promise does my future hold "_

Casper tilted his head a bit, wondering when the older vampire had written that.

_" And so another day goes by_

_And I think I've made a new enemy_

_But I've also enjoyed school_

_So he's not going to stop me "_

The ghost figured that one was about Thatch. The two didn't get alone so great for a while. Suddenly the demon seemed to perk up, a small spark of pure evil entering his demonic eyes.

" Ooo! "

He squeaked.

" I like THIS one! "

He cleared his throat, taking a rather dramatic pose.

_" So I helped the Dummygirl today. She twisted her ankle, and I brought her to the nurse. She seems ok... so do her friends. Except that Thatch guy. He's a complete D-bag. I hate people like him. It's like their only purpose in life is to destroy another persons life. But I'm gonna change that. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else. Not while I'm around. Especially if he tries to mess with me. If he so much as throws an insult at me, I will rip his fangs out and implant them in his skull. Well... I guess I should end with my practice poems. Lexi once said that poems can get ones feelings out better than flat out writing. Maybe I should write one about Thatch one of these days... maybe with ripping out his fangs! THAT would be fun. Well... here's the poem, I guess..._

_Days go by_

_And they continue with their lies_

_But they'll never see_

_The true pain behind my eyes "_

Thatch's head lifted a bit, easily remembering that entry. That was the one that had scarred him for a few days last year. Septimus grinned at this, continuing his mini torture.

* * *

**Remember in my first story "The pain of a vampire" and I told you to pay attention to the quotes? Well... this is why. ;) Hope ya'll like!**


	4. Journal entries

**Poems, poems and even more poems. **

**I'm sorry, I needed a filler chapter. Too early for the battle. This will be a very dialogued chapter. If you'd like, you can skip to the bottom, where a few journal entries (not yet up on Fanfiction) are read aloud by Septimus. A small warning though, a few may be depressing. I am in the writing zone. ;) Or if you absolutely don't want to read it, you can just go to the next chapter. I promise I won't be offended. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_" I have gone to far this time. I let my anger towards the word "freak" cloud my judgement and in turn got me possessed by "it" again. If I am to live in scare school, I can't let this happen again. If my secret of it, and my identity get out, who knows what will happen. And I don't want to hurt Thatch again. Yes, I don't really like him, but I never wanted to harm him. My last journal entry where I wrote I wanted to rip out his fangs and shove them in his skull was just to get some anger out. I would've never acted on it! I hate hurting people... even if they are a creep like Thatch. I swear on the life of me, I will get this under control. I will not hurt him again._

_What started out as a good day_

_Turned into a day of pain_

_I took my hatred of a word_

_And in turn made ones tears rain "_

Thatch almost didn't comprehend that. However, once he did, he felt his eyes widen. He never knew Fatch felt so bad about that...

_" So the ghosts have figured it out. I guess it isn't SO bad. It's not like they know anyone to important. I should be safe here. I'll admit, I feel a little awkward staying with Casper and his uncles. I barely know any of them, I just feel so out of place. But it's just for a week. It was so nice of Casper to let me stay here. Now I know Casper won't be reading this, but I just gotta say... thank you Casper._

_The summer begins today_

_And all soak up the freedom_

_And though I'll be alone within a week_

_I'll enjoy it however random "_

Casper smiled slightly. He had no idea Fatch had felt that way.

_" They've returned to me_

_Ruining my new found sanctuary_

_And I can't help but wonder_

_Will I ever truly escape these memories?"_

Septimus sighed, realizing there was no clue to what this one meant.

_" Basically he remembered how his family died. Anyway. _

_An old acquaintance_

_And I will not lie_

_Her heart is as beautiful_

_As a starry night sky_

_He ran into Lexi again. "_

Oh... Fatch was so kind to Lexi...

_" The truth is out_

_People now think I'm a freak_

_Because I'm half demon and angel_

_But I think it makes me unique "_

Casper frowned, remembering that. The boy and his uncles had figured out he was the prince. And the vampire had run off...

_" The past is catching up_

_I can say I hate my past life_

_My current one is changing_

_But will I like the new life? "_

Huh... not... all to sure what that one meant.

_" Depression tried to claim me_

_I wanted to die_

_And although I still do_

_I'll give happiness a try "_

Thatch frowned a bit, remembering that memory. That was... such a bad day...

_" I've been feeling poorly_

_My family tends to ignore me_

_But after the gift given today_

_I know of one who is always there for me "_

" Flippy... "

Casper muttered. Septimus sighed, sitting himself cross legged on the floor.

_" The blood is intense_

_Our hair is our power_

_Though fangs are cooler_

_The blood makes our foes cower "_

That one always was a little unusual...

_" A fight broke out_

_I got off scott free_

_Though Marco got a punishment_

_... And I'm smiling with glee "_

Thatch giggled a bit; that was one of his favorite memories.

_" ... A Christmas Day holds promise._

_A Christmas Day holds cheer._

_A Christmas Day holds family love._

_But my Christmas Day held only fear. _

_I've always been pushed around._

_I've always been told what to become._

_But now none of it matters. For now... _

_... Now I am numb. "_

... Casper shivered, easily recalling that one.

* * *

Septimus licked his thumb, flipping a page. He was honestly getting tired of reading aloud. And it didn't seem like there were anymore worth while entries.

He perked up, however, when he found a few more... interesting pages near the back of the book. Skimming over it, he began to grin. This was pretty juicy.

_" *ahem* So... as it turns out, things have been getting better. I mean, sure, every here and there I think of death. But when you've lived my life, can you really blame me? "_

No... neither creature really could...

_" Dusk has tried to be supportive... but... it's not helping as much as I would've liked. I... I don't know if I want to keep living anymore... "_

Casper's eyes widened; when did Fatch write THAT?! Was he feeling down again?! And when exactly did he start feeling this way again?!

_" I apologize for the last entry... the thing is... I met this girl at the store a few days ago... and I was too scared to ask her out. Her name was Amber Frost. Long pink hair with a long streak of purple bangs, a red dress with purple waist bands and a yellow rose on her chest... yeah. Basically though I was too scared to ask her out... and overreacted. My bad. "_

Thatch felt horrible for it, but he laughed a bit. Fatch overreacted to not asking a girl out? That was rather hilarious.

Septimus finally closed the book, getting to his feet. It was late now, and he assumed that Fatch wasn't coming by now. Perhaps he could just maul 'em now. Either way, he was gonna do it.

* * *

**If you read this... then you deserve an award! Even I had problems with this chapter! Thank you so much! :D**


	5. Unexpected

**This is probably gonna be a short chapter. Sorry, have very little ideas for this one. ^_^'**

**Hope you enjoy though!**

* * *

Fatch hissed, having a bit of trouble casting the spell. He'd never been good at casting spells... and it was only at random times that he could get it to work. The prince panted harshly, placing a hand on his chest. Jack had told him how to get into Nerezza, all it took was a spell. He just couldn't get the portal to open. He just hoped Casper and Thatch were alright. He'd hate for either of them to potentially get hurt...

Taking a rather large breath, the prince tried again, his hands glowing a harsh shade of red. Slowly, the portal that led Nerezza opened. Fatch sighed in relief before hopping in.

* * *

An orange devils tail slowly wrapped its way around the young creatures neck, causing him to hiss at the burning sensation. His entire body had already been in pain... the fiery tail didn't exactly help. He tried to pull away... but it hurt to move.

" You're pathetic little man. "

The boy didn't say anything, afraid of getting hit again. Finally the tail left, causing the boy to let his head drop, unable to keep it lifted. Rolling his heavy purple irises to the right, his gaze was met by the ghosts pale blue eyes. Casper's eyes. The ghost wasn't nearly as beaten up as the other, but he was chained down by special ghost chains. He was completely trapped.

" Hey! "

The demon-thing snapped, using the flat end of his tail to slap the other across the face. Immediately the boy looked back down, not daring to look away again.

" Pay attention! Especially if you want to live! "

Tears began to well up in the creatures eyes, the pain starting to get to him again.

" I need you awake and alive! He will be here soon. "

_'He will be here soon... ' _The child mentally moaned. _' Who was "he" again? So tired... can't... stay... '_

" HEY! "

The creatures head snapped up to the yell, looking straight into the demons crimson eyes and fiery hair. Said demon suddenly lifted a knife, getting a gasp of fear from Casper.

" No! "

The ghost cried.

" You can't! "

_' I... I've seen this... '_ Thatch thought, barely acknowledging what was coming. _' ... in my dreams... '_ The fire demon sneered at the ghost, bringing the knife closer to the others throat.

" Watch me. "

Casper gasped as the demon lunged over to the others neck.

" Noo! Thatch! "

The creature closed their eyes, not wishing to see the knife enter the vampires neck.

There was a splatter of blood... but it wasn't from Thatch. The gray creature cracked his eyes open to see Fatch standing there, the knife in the palm of his hand, blood running down his sleeve. Casper pulled against his chains, happiness and horror.

" Fatch! "

Septimus growled, his eyes flashing a horrible red.

" Curse you you horrible creature! "

With one swift motion, the demon swiped his claws up and across the prince's cheek. Fatch hissed, stepping back and pulling the knife with him and out of his hand. Turns out, it had gone straight through his hand. Fatch glared, baring his fangs.

" You jerk. "

He growled, literally tomahawking the demon in the head with the knife. Septimus hissed, covering the wound.

" YOU BRAT! "

With one swift movement, Septimus removed the knife in his head and shanked it straight into the vampires chest. Now, this would normally kill someone, but since Fatch was already dead, he didn't have a heart beat, it didn't matter. Although... it still hurt like hell. Fatch hissed, kicking the demon's middle and sending him back a great deal. While the orange one was busy, he quickly cut Casper and Thatch out of their chains.

Of course... Septimus bounced back almost immediately and threw Fatch across the floor.

Casper couldn't watch at this point, and purely directed his attention to Thatch. The vampire was breathing heavily, and it looked like he was losing a lot of blood. Casper grimaced slightly and began to crawl his way over. Untying his cape, he began to tear it slightly, knowing the vampire had more of them, and began to wrap them around the other creatures various cuts and gashes. Thatch hissed a bit, and Casper couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Who knows how painful this must be.

Finally the ghost finished, backing away from the vampire. Thatch opened his long since closed eyes, a few stray tears of pain slipping from his eyes, burning holes in his already tattered shirt. It... it seemed like the poor guy was barely even conscious.

Suddenly there was a loud hiss coming from the older vampire, and the two looked only to see Fatch get blown in between them. His condition was no better than Thatch's.

The orange skinned demon stalked closer, his eyes still glowing a blood red hue.

" Looks like even mr. prince can't stop me. "

He taunted, getting a pained growl from said prince.

" Face it. You're all gonna die here. "

Just then, seemingly out of no where, a new voice could be heard. It was not angelic or demonic, but it was full of sass.

" Wanna bet? "

Septimus completely froze in shock, turning around just to get punched in the face. More specifically, the nose.

Once the three got a good view of the new person, they were greatly surprised at what they saw. There stood a werewolf with messy brown hair, light orange, almost skin toned fur, light brown ears and a tail with red on the tips, black claws, a small black animal nose, long whiskers, coffee brown freckles on his cheeks and black eyes, surrounded be a werewolfy yellow. His outfit was a simple combo of an extremely torn, forest green t-shirt, and torn, ocean blue shorts. Although, he had more... humanic features then Wolfie.

The only shocking part to Fatch was that his hair, ears and tail had red on the tips. The same shade of red he held in his own hair. But how was that-?

" Who the hell are you?! "

Septimus growled, only getting a grin from the werewolf. He had no lower fangs like Wolfie, however they were a thousand times sharper.

" Just call me Jake, you freak. "

He mocked before turning to the other three creatures, black eyes settling on Casper.

" Get those two out of here, ghost boy. "

Casper nodded meekly, using all his might to lift the two up and drag them away. Once out of sight, Jake growled at Septimus, baring his fangs.

" I hope you're ready to die you creep. "

Septimus merely smirked, taking a battle position.

" Bring it on. "

* * *

**No, I did NOT get the name Jake from Twilight. I swear up an down that it was an accident/coincidence. XD**

**Anyway, I'd just like to say his much I appreciate all you readers/reviewers. You brighten my day by reading this, and I'd just like to say thanks. Your all so amazing. :')**


	6. Recovery

**Final chapter... and will probably be short. Enjoy! ;D**

**P.S. I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday. I was to tired to type. ^_^'**

* * *

_The two young vampires were immediately rushed to the ER once they got back to scare school. All of the students focused their attention on the two, seriously hoping that they'd pull through. _

* * *

Casper took a choked sip of his drink, feeling it force it's way down his throat. He was breathless from running over here... and terrified beyond belief. What if those two didn't make it? Their condition was terrible... it was highly possible they wouldn't make it.

" Casper, you need to relax. "

Mantha said, placing a hand on the ghost boys shoulder.

" I'm sure they'll be fine. Fatch is tough. "

" What about Thatch though...? "

Casper had a good point actually. Thatch was no where near as tough as Fatch was. There was no guarantee that HE'D make it. Casper buried his face in his hands, trying not to break down. He was just so scared right now. He didn't want anyone to die...

Just then the nurse came out, a clip board in her hand. She was covered in blood. Yet she looked satisfied.

" You can relax everyone. Their alive. "

Mantha and Ra stood up and cheered, while Casper just sighed in relief.

" Fatch is actually awake right now if you want to see him. "

Casper got up with a smile.

" That would be nice, thank you. "

Fatch was there, laying soundly on the hospital bed, an iv sticking in his arm. But he seemed alright over all. Just a bit perplexed. The three slowly approached the vampire, turning slightly to find Thatch fast asleep. And was his condition EVER worse then Fatch's. His head and neck were thickly bandaged, his arm was broken and he too had an iv in his arm. The three other creatures had to tear their eyes away so they could talk to the older vampire. Casper sat on the bed beside him.

" Hey Fatch. "

The prince smiled softly, eyes darting to the glass of water at the table every here and there. Casper took that hint and handed him the glass. Fatch smiled, taking a small sip.

" How are you feeling? "

To be honest, Fatch was grateful for Casper's soft voice.

" I'm fine Casper. Just a bit, eh... confused. "

Casper tilted his head to the side innocently.

" Why? "

" That werewolf that saved us... the shade of red he had... only the royal family should have that... why did he-?"

Fatch began to cough before he could finish, a bit of blood dripping between his fangs.

" S-sorry. "

* * *

The creature slowly made his way into the forest, covering the cut on his arm that was bleeding swiftly. He huffed, taking a left turn at the tree he carved skull into a few years ago. What could he saw? He was bored that day.

There at the edge of the path was a small campsite. It wasn't too extravagant, just a pile of leaves and straw for beds, a basket of food suspended from the ground by a vine, a fire pit, and, of course, the creature's younger sister.

The werewolf girl had long brown hair with red tips and bangs, pulled back into a messy ponytail. She wore a light pink tee shirt that reviled her stomach and light black shorts. Her fur was a dirty blond with a blond spot on her stomach, and her ears were a light brown hue with red tips. Her cheeks had coffee brown freckles on her cheeks, had a cute black animal nose and her eyes were a light blue with yellow surrounding them. Said werewolf girl turned to face the other, and immediately stood up at the sight of all his injuries.

" Oh Jake, are you ok?! "

Yes, this was Jake. The werewolf in question smiled softly, lowering his hand from his arm as his sister rushed over to inspect his injuries.

" I'm fine Loreli. Just fought that stupid orange jerk that likes to mock us. Also saved two vampires and a ghost. "

Loreli snickered, pulling out a seeing needle and black thread.

" Well, then he got what he deserved. But why did you have to save those stinking vampires? "

Jake growled slightly. If it weren't obvious yet, the siblings weren't too keen on vampires. Although, they did have their reasons.

" They were caught in the cross fire, that's all. Besides, one of them was royalty. "

Suddenly Jake hissed, feeling Loreli begin to sew him up.

" Don't worry. It won't happen again. "

* * *

**Again, sorry it took so long. But I enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you did too.**

**Also, I'll be taking a small break from writing. I got a new game, and I KNOW I won't write while I'm playing it. Sorry in advance. ^_^'**


End file.
